1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a television set including the liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A backlight unit of a liquid crystal display device, which uses light emitting diode (LED) elements (hereinafter, also referred to as “light emitting diodes”), has come into commercial use. For example, there is known a direct type backlight unit, in which a plurality of LED elements are disposed directly below a liquid crystal panel.
Note that, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2006-302581, disclosure is made about achieving a uniform temperature distribution across an entire surface of a display panel by effectively dissipating heat generated in a light emitting diode unit. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-53062 discloses a liquid crystal display device including a backlight unit, which is capable of uniformly and stably irradiating a liquid crystal panel with illumination light across the entire surface by uniformizing the temperature of LED elements with a simple structure. Further, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-26765, disclosure is made about reducing the size and thickness of the backlight unit by integrally forming an LED module, an optical sheet or a reflection sheet provided to sandwich the LED module from above, and a heat radiating pad provided to sandwich the LED module from below.